


She Feels

by highinfibre



Series: Ghosts; An Anthology [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: (but i was definitely making it a lil gay)), Friendship/Love, Gen, Poetry, arguably the captain too, but it didnt feel right to add him, it could be read platonically or romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highinfibre/pseuds/highinfibre
Summary: (She feels like Summertime and sweets)-On Kitty (and Alison). A Villanelle.
Relationships: Alison & Kitty (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: Ghosts; An Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751281
Kudos: 18





	She Feels

"You love Alison, dont you?"   
Ever eager, she promptly agrees.   
(She feels like Summertime and sweets)   
  
New talks bring a heady rush   
Of sleepovers, chatter; she can hardly hush.   
"You love Alison, dont you?"   
  
She sings in mouth and mind. Loud, aloud -   
Is it allowed? Music swells in her chest.   
(She feels like Summertime and sweets)   
  
Inches away, realms apart. It's worth,   
She thinks, the time it took to meet.   
"You love Alison, dont you?"   
  
She laughs like bonfires crackle, and mint.   
Moves how larks sing; pretty, but out of reach.   
(She feels like Summertime and sweets)   
  
She could skip 'til she flies, let her grin split and curl.   
She's ne'er felt more wonder when with another girl.   
"You love Alison, dont you?"   
(She feels like Summertime and sweets)


End file.
